spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Tulvia Septim
Countess Tulvia Vilestae Septim (4E 168 - 5E 61) was Princess and General of Cyrodiilic Empire. She and her sister, Vittoria refused to become Empress, instead the rulership passed to the youngest sister, Marcella and also a advisor to her sister. During the Skyrim Civil War, she commanded the southern Imperial Legion for her youngest sister, the Empress. She said that both her and Caelya referred Marcella as their favorite sister. During Marcella's reign, she took the title of Princess and Countess of Kvatch, which the city itself was re-build completely for the first time during the Oblivion Crisis. Early life and personality Vilestae Septim was born 4E 168, as the eldest daughter to Emperor Caius Septim and his wife, Brelyna Septim of House Telvanni and first heiress to the Ruby throne, which later she declined. The personality of Vilestae Septim was brave, and smart. She doesn't like cowardly or dishonestly. Her father, along with her mother was killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward, which the sisters were sadden of the death of their beloved parents. As the oldest of the family, she swore protection of her sisters Military service She begin her military service at aged nineteen, as Princess she was second-in-command of the Imperial Army under the reign of her uncle, and Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. During the Civil war broke out in Skyrim, she traveled to Skyrim which and her youngest sister, Marcella was become a crusader in 4E 191. As Vilestae contuning her military service, Marcella than returned and inherited the Ruby Throne as Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire eight years later. Countess of Kvatch Her sister, Marcella Septim become Empress of Cyrodiil. Marcella than made Vilestae to inheritate the now County of Kvatch. The last know Count of Kvatch was Count Ormellius Goldwine, which Ormellius Goldwine didn't making during the siege of Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis. Before becoming Countess Kvatch, with the help of her favorite sister, Empress Marcella Septim to rebuild Kvatch for the first time since the Oblivion Crisis. After becoming Countess of Kvatch, Vilestae had been successful rebuild of Kvatch. After the Imperial victory and defeating the Stormcloaks at the Battle for Windhelm, resulting in Ulfric Stormcloak and his right-hand man Galmar Stone-Fist deaths and ended the rebellion. Marcella Septim returned to Cyrodiil after coronation of Elisif the Fair as High Queen of Skyrim. Vilestae accompanying Marcella Septim to Imperial Palace where she confronted by Thalmor about Talos worship. Her sister than confronted by High King Larethahl Elsinlock of Summerset Isles and threaten to war. Marcella refused to banned Talos because of her relations with Talos, also known as Tiber Septim. War broke out week later between Empire of Cyrodiil and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Personal life Vilestae residence at the Kvatch Castle in her city in Kvatch. She is eldest daughter of the three sisters, including Caelya Septim and Empress Marcella Septim. She currently in a relationship with a Imperial noble who lives in Arvil. See also Trivia Appearances * References Category:Half-Breeds